mikey87fandomcom-20200214-history
Season 01 Episode 18 Ben Renwick
(18) The Super Show Season 1 Episode 18: Ben Renwick Generic Intro: Snoopy Hi, I'm Brian Henson. Not many people know that Snoopy was actually the Peanuts' first network television star in the Peanuts Comic Strip. Snoopy was originally the beagle in the 1991 Peanuts special "Snoopy's Reunion", but he later was born in the Daisy Hill Puppy Farm with his brothers & sisters including Belle & Spike. Back then, Rowlf was a famous beagle he likes to go under the limbo stick at the beach. When The Super Show came along, Snoopy became known more for his doghouse expertise when he sleeps on top of the doghouse. Snoopy was my father's best known Peanuts' character, but a lot of people think he was more like Snoopy in real life except he appeared in many different Super Show episodes as he nailed it down easy & very well. Here is the fabulous beagle named Snoopy in another classic episode of The Super Show. Opening Theme Fozzie's Joke: Hey! I wouldn't say that The Great Gonzo is dumb, but when he graduated from school, he didn't get a diploma, he got a pension. Ah? Gonzo's Gong Snoopy & Kermit share the gong with Gonzo Stage Curtain Kermit welcomes us to our show again, with tonight's guest star is a famous young boy who stars in the Australian game show A*mazing who played fantastical challenges in the series, Mr. Ben Renwick. Kermit says that he's speaking of it & gets moving on the show. Jump Shout Boogie Backed by Rowlf on piano, several AM Couples dance as The 2-Headed Whatnot sing the lead. Ben Renwick, Michael Kerrimian & Jessica Kerrimian appears out of thin air halfway through the number to demonstrate the dance alluded to in the song as the AMs continue to Jump, Shout & Knock themselves out Balcony Waldorf: Heh. I'd like that, but it's really starting to grab me (Two fuzzy orange hands grab Waldorf) Statler: Something's starting to grab you (Laughs) Backstage Kermit walks by Daffy Duck. Daffy Duck finds Marvel The Magician's magic box & Daffy Duck enters inside, despite Kermit's warnings. The door shuts & since it's a trick box, he's stuck inside. Daffy Duck says that he's got an act to do. Daffy Duck: Go get Marvel!!! Kermit: I can't, He's in Toledo! Daffy Duck: I'm in big trouble!!! Piglet's Report Piglet fills in for Daffy Duck. Piglet recalls that Fozzie Bear got locked in the magic box. Stage Curtain Kermit Introduces Ben Renwick getting to play "The Muffin Man" Ben Renwick: The Muffin Man Ben Renwick plays the classical version of The Muffin Man. He made 6 blueberry muffins, 6 corn muffins & 6 chocolate chip muffins. Ben Renwick gives 4 corn muffins to Tina, Luci, Gonzo & Snoopy. Then he gives 1 blueberry muffin to Stacy Ferguson & 1 corn muffin to Ryan Lambert. Next, Ben Renwick gives 3 chocolate chip muffins to Rene Sands, Michael & Amy. Ben Renwick the Muffin Man gives 2 chocolate chip muffins to Adam & Jason, & Finally he gives 3 blueberry muffins to Devyn Puett, Connie Lew & Scooter. Ben Renwick says that there's 1 corn muffin left, 1 chocolate chip muffin & 2 blueberry muffins left & walks all the way home. Balcony Waldorf: Ooh.....Those muffins smell really neat Statler: Pretty cool, he walks nice of me on this show Backstage Daffy Duck is still inside the Magician's Magic box. Devyn Puett meets him. Devyn Puett finds out why Daffy Duck is inside the Magican's Magic box. Devyn Puett tries to get it open before the show's done. Daffy Duck feels very sad. He tells Devyn Puett that the show was cancelled & Daffy Duck will not do the show without him. Devyn Puett will try to replace him. Daffy Duck appears to faint easily & Devyn Puett replies ...... Devyn Puett: Think Daffy Duck seems to be kind of hard work for us (U.S. Spot) Snoopy On Piano Snoopy plays Beethoven's "Fur Elise" on the piano, at one point hitting the wrong note. The Hi-De-Ho Man Backed up by the AM Band, Ben Renwick performs the musical song from Sesame Street. The song features the call-and-response scatting for which Ben Renwick was known. Balcony Waldorf: (Chuckles) Wasn't that season 12 song neat Statler: You realized it from Cab Calloway. Backstage In an effort to keep from being replaced, Daffy Duck attemps to show Kermit he can still be funny by pointing out as Daffy Duck says Daffy Duck: But a Super Show without Daffy Duck? It's like Gilbert without Sullivan, ham without cheese, Poca without Hontas" Kermit: Poka without Hontas? Daffy Duck: Yep! That's correct... Kermit: What's a Poca? (Miss Piggy and George come dancing by) Kermit remains unconvinced & Daffy Duck gets his face stuck in the peephole. Talking Houses House 2: My uncle's into poetry - he loves Benji's guest like Edgar House 1: Why do you say that? House 2: He's a Guest House at his visitor's home in England. Piglet Onstage Piglet is going to unscramble the letters to sound out his name Ben Renwick. When he finally unscrambles it correctly. Ben Renwick tap dances very happily Balcony Waldorf: Wow!! How did Piglet do it? Statler: Neat, he unscrambles his name, Ben Renwick Stage Curtain Sam Eagle introduces Wayne & Wanda Wayne & Wanda Wayne sings "Close To You" as Michael Kerrimian gets close to Wanda & kisses her too many times. Backstage Hilda tries to comfort Daffy Duck assuring him that things are worse. Hilda: It could be worse, Daffy. This little door could be shut. Hilda taps the little door of the magic box & it shuts. Daffy Duck's latest disappointment is soon relieved as Kermit tells Daffy Duck that he's not cutting his act from the show Kermit: Okay, get him onstage, fellas!! Stage Curtain Kermit says that here comes the act you've been waiting for. The Super Show's greatest comedian named Daffy Duck is feeling "a bit crazy cagey" tonight as he brings him on Daffy Duck's Comedy Spot Two pigs drag the box containing Daffy Duck on stage (with his hat proppedup on top of it) & Daffy Duck attempts to shout his jokes from inside. ("Are you laughing? It's hard to hear!") After a couple of jokes, Kermit has Daffy Duck take a bow at which pointthe pigs tip the door over forwards. Stage Curtain Kermit introduces Ben Renwick's closing number Pure Imagination Ben Renwick discovers a bored Droop and points out to him in song the wonders of his environment joined by Bossmen, Michael, Amy, Adam, Jason, Luci, Tina, The Muppaphones (without Marvin Suggs), Koozbanians, & Timmy Monster. Stage Curtain Kermit thanks Ben Renwick for being on the show. Daffy Duck rejoices that with Crazy Harry's help, he was able to get out of the box. Crazy Harry's helpfulness remains short-lived. Closing Theme Statler: Fantastic Show! Waldorf: Brilliant Show - by the way, greatest thing I ever seen. Category:Super Show Episode Guide